


Galileo 2 prequel

by mushimio92



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushimio92/pseuds/mushimio92





	1. Chapter 1

He had fallen asleep, waiting for her. All of the sudden, a bang was heard, it sounded like a bag of meat had fell to the ground. Touma Kento woke with a start; he peered round the corridor where the sound came from. He raced towards the source, and pushed opened the door.   
“Utsumi –san!” He called anxiously, before clambering to her unconscious body. Touma lifted her against himself and had his arm around her shoulders. Trembling insensibly he dug for his phone.   
“Ambulance, I need an Ambulance!” He shouted into the receiver forgetting to sound like a professional. The person over the phone yelled back a certain order; Touma hit himself in the head mentally.   
“We are at the theatre house on 32street Mukima, please hurry!” The other person sounded irritated when he hung up the phone but Touma could not care less.   
“Utsumi –san! Wake up! Hey! Wake UP!” He shook her but she did not respond nor make a sound. It was worrying, especially for him – a new detective with an experience in months not years.   
Touma felt for her pulse, for a moment he had a scare but it was there. The pulse weak but it showed that she was still alive. With a quick movement, his coat was off and around the fallen woman – senior detective. She was freezing, almost like a dead body. Touma kicked himself again, why was he thinking of such inauspicious things? He looked at her face; it was badly bruised, cut and scrapped – all because of a suspect. The suspect whom almost got away with a serious crime if not for this detective, but then…  
She was crying, Touma had never seen anyone cry so desperately, it was not hushed or suppressed but was an outburst loud and uncontrolled. She must have kept those emotions locked deep inside her; this case drove those emotions up the wall. All these and Utsumi-san’s past, only one person knows best.   
“Kusanagi –Detective” Touma spoke over the receiver, he moved closer to the window at the same time.   
“Kenta? Something the matter?” Touma placed his hand on his head and rubbed it hard. Could he explain the situation properly?  
“Utsumi –detective, is in the hospital” Touma said with a knot in his stomach, he turned around to face the long corridor; where the night shift doctors and nurses came on duty.   
He peered up to the red light ‘Operation in progress’ it read, on his left then to the glossy windows.   
“What happened?” The voice on the other hand sounded more dark and serious. Touma closed his eyes, almost immediately everything that had happened raced through his mind. Like a silent movie that played over in a second.   
“She was attacked by a suspect; it does not look very good…She was alright a few minutes ago…” Touma began, but was cut off by an obvious alert Kusanagi  
“Which hospital are you at?” He asked, Touma reported accordingly. “Okay, wait for me there. Have you called the chief of police? Go and report to him now. Do you understand?”   
Kusanagi Shunpei snapped his phone shut, pushed himself away from his office chair and strut towards the doors. He was not anywhere near the hospital at the moment, he will be there in an hour or so. Utsumi Kaoru, what did you do recklessly again? Kusanagi punched the buttons roughly, his mind filled with concern of his protégé.  
He glanced at his watch, at this time he will be stalled by the evening traffic. Unless… Kusanagi Shunpei snapped open his phone once more, he scrolled down the list of contacts and finally to the name he wanted to see.   
9 – 4 – 7 - he dialled impatiently, and waited for the phone to connect him through. It clicked, and as usual a stern and firm voice answered the call.   
“Kusanagi – kun…” it said, without speaking further. The person was just acknowledging the caller.   
Kusanagi took a hesitant breath, “Yukawa, Utsumi – Kun is in the hospital right now. It sounds serious, go and see her okay?”   
On the other end, Physic Professor Yukawa Manabu digested the news quickly. He looked over to his assistant who scanned his strange expression. The professor nodded, “I got it” Yukawa snapped his phone shut.  
“I am going out for a while; I will not be back today.” Yukawa said and retrieved his coat, folded his glasses, at the same time he heard a scoff behind him. Yukawa paused, turned to face his assistant.   
“Sensei, please don’t tell me it is the female detective again…” Hiromi Kuribayashi – the eternal assistant folded his arms irritated, “Asking for help on her cases? Sensei, please don’t assist the police in their investigation anymore!” He glared at the professor, his voice was slightly raised. For a good reason, the professor have helped the police for more than 6 years and for every single time, experiments have been stalled because of his involvement. The school board were not really pleased with that news, if not for him being the most brilliant scientist to date. Both of them would be out looking for a new job.   
Kuribayashi was about to persuade further when he realized that the professor expression was no longer neutral. “Wait…It was not the female detective?” He moved a few steps closer to the professor, “Who was it then?”   
“Kusanagi…”   
Kuribayashi bristled, “There, another detective… Sensei, please don’t…” He was certainly fed up with the police involvement in their lives.   
Yukawa put on his coat, and opened the doors not giving much concern of his assistant protest.   
“He called to tell me, that Utsumi – Kun was hurt in the line of duty.”   
A blanket of awkwardness covered the atmosphere; for once Kuribayashi looked ashamed with himself.   
“Is she…alright?” he stammered, shocked to hear the news.  
Yukawa peered over his shoulders “I am going to get the answer for that now” he uttered before shutting the doors behind him. Kuribayashi twirled his fingers nervously, oh dear. Ahhh, wrong timing again!   
He moved towards the sink to deposit his coffee cup, “Eh…?” he whispered to himself “Was the professor feeling concerned?” He pushed the blue button and cold water ran over his fingers, “He can show concern?” Without further conscious thought, he pressed the red button. Almost immediately, he jumped in pain. “Ouch!!”   
He pressed his scalded palms onto the cloth nearby, cursing himself continuously in his mind.


	2. Part 2

“Should I continue being a police detective?”   
The professor was undoubtedly shocked when he heard that question, he was about to make a cup of instant coffee but this took the thought away from his mind. He glared at the woman who specially came over to ask such a preposterous question. He had an expression written on his face which he had never used before, something that caught her attention immediately.   
“Oh, this is the first time I have seen that expression on your face.” She said, putting a hand over her mouth to cover a small grin.   
He continued to stare, a familiar dead pan look that she was so used to; especially after six years together investigating different cases.   
“Should you continue being a police detective?” Yukawa repeated her question which also meant… Everything became quiet for a moment  
“What are you talking about, Utsumi –kun?” She began to speak in a deep tone, imitating how she believed Yukawa was going to answer her.   
“I have assisted you for so long; you should know that I am only interested in physics and beautiful women.” She moved towards the nearby table and dumped her bag onto it. She glanced at the professor with a knowing look. “Furthermore, asking me if you should continue being a detective…”   
“You already know how I would answer to that.” Utsumi said still imitating; she looked the professor with a defeated look.   
Yukawa shook his head slightly “I am not interested.”   
(It was a lie…)   
Yukawa entered the hospital through the emergency clinic, he approached the counter. There was a nurse who sat there seemingly spaced out; she clicked on the computer aimlessly.  
“Excuse me, I am looking for a patient” The nurse lifted her head up, and their eyes met. For a moment, it looked as though the nurse had forgotten what to do. Yukawa nodded slightly, “Sorry to bother.”   
The nurse cleared her throat as well as her mind “What is the name of the patient?” she asked with a gentle tone. She winked at him. Yukawa paid little attention to that; instead he was racking his mind for information.   
“Utsumi” he said, the nurse snapped back to her usual demeanour, “I’m sorry sir, and do you have the full name of the patient?”   
“…” Yukawa and the nurse exchanged stares for a moment.   
“My full name is Utsumi Kaoru.” She said indignantly.   
“Not interested.” He said simply.   
“Utsumi Kaoru. At least remember me by my name would be nice.” She said, rolling her eyes at him.   
“We are not that close, Utsumi –Kun.” He said, putting on his glasses before dumping his used gloves into the bin nearby.   
“Then, Yukawa Manabu.” He glared at her.   
“That is my name.”   
Utsumi Kaoru pouted, but then gave a grin. “At least I know your full name.”   
Yukawa turned away from her and peered into his microscope, he heard her moving away and then back again. “In case, you forget. Here is my name on paper.” He did not answer her.   
“Ah, ignoring me already. Fine, I be going now” Utsumi turn on her heels and walked away, it was when he heard the door slam before removing himself from the microscope.   
He looked at the paper, she had neat handwriting. Utsumi Kaoru.   
“Sir?” The nurse prompted again, this time Yukawa knew what to say.   
“Her name is Utsumi Kaoru.” The nurse glanced away and began to type in the search box.   
She clicked twice, “The patient is currently in the operating theatre, at block B, second level. 1aOP.”  
Yukawa remembered it by heart, he was about to turn away when the nurse tapped loudly on the counter.   
“Please sign in; I will also need your identity card.”   
~~   
“His name is Yukawa Manabu…” the nurse muttered under her breath, she held his identity card in a fashion as though it was something fragile. So handsome.   
“Arashi Mika! What are you doing!” shouted a firm voice, the nurse jumped up narrowly avoiding hitting her head against the cupboard above her.   
“I’m sorry, Sister!!”   
~~  
Touma Kenta sat outside the operating theatre, feeling nervous and edgy. His sight made contact with the red light – Why is the operation taking such a long time? He was about to close his eyes when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Touma blinked a couple of times as the figure got closer; it was not the senpai he was expecting.   
“Touma Kenta, is it?”   
The rookie detective stood up quickly, he was about the same height as the newcomer but was slightly shaken by the fact he knew his name.   
“How do you know my name?” Touma asked he was defensive after all; he did not tell anyone else besides Kusanagi Senpai.   
Yukawa pointed to Touma’s chest, “Your badge.” He said simply, Touma looked down to where he was pointing and took down the name tag as quick as he could.   
“That was how I know your name; a second reason was Kusanagi – Kun who told me to find you.” Touma took a large gulp of air nervously.   
“Then, who are you…?”   
Yukawa took a look from the detective to the red light on his upper left, “Associate Professor Yukawa Manabu of Teito University.”   
“A professor?!”   
~~   
Touma considered the professor and then to himself. This was strange, a Physics professor of a university who knew his senpai who also know Utsumi –Kun who also knew the chief of police – how could it be? He looks like a normal civilian.   
For a minute, no one spoke then… the professor sighs. It was a small gesture nonetheless freaked out Touma who was not expecting any sudden sound.   
“What happened?”   
Touma Kenta felt a sense of duty of being a police rising up within. “I am apologetic; I cannot speak of details to a civilian”   
“Civilian?” The professor repeated without looking at the detective, in fact, he was examining the emergency button nearby. (How intriguing a hospital can be, a small bell loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear)   
Touma had a question mark pop above his head, it seemed as though the professor was not considering himself as a civilian. Who is he exactly?   
“I do not understand…” Touma began, surveying the professors’ behaviour subtlety as he spoke.   
“Hmm?”  
“You are just a professor, why would Kusanagi Senpai ask you to come here?”   
“My being here, have nothing to do with my job as a professor.” Yukawa answered, now examining the contents of the hand sanitizer and the machine which dispense the liquid. “What a useful invention…” he said to himself.   
Touma felt a little riddled by the professor, he folded his arms. “Then, why do you need to know what happen?”   
~~   
“There are two answers to that question.” Yukawa replied, he turned around to face the detective.   
“As a physics professor, nothing here is of interest to me. As a friend, I would like to know what happen to her.” 

My dear friends, I am so sorry for not writing for such a long time. I am trying to write a story for Galileo, which became my favourite TV drama series. But I have not written in a long time, so some of the stories have problems. I am trying my best, and hope that you will like my stories. Please drop me a review if you can. Thank you very much.   
PS: There are some problems with the character of Yukawa Manabu, I have trouble connecting to his personality therefore he may sound weird and out of character. I am so terribly sorry, please forgive me!


	3. part 3

Touma sat on the chair rather uncomfortably like needles pickling the back of his neck, it was a feeling he did not like to experience however not easy to take his mind of it. Touma had his arms crossed tightly as he sat stoned faced against the wall behind him. Touma had half his mind on being ‘uncomfortable’ and the other on the red light above the doors. It had been 4 hours since the ‘incident’, it had been too long. Too worrying, and the reason was all because of a case and her.   
There was another person sitting across where Touma was sitting, the rookie detective glanced at the person quickly. His name was Yukawa Manabu – Physic professor from Teito University. For Touma whose young past did not fancy collage life or the lecturers had a known fear towards the professor, books and examinations that he disliked. It was because of this lack of tolerance to studying; Touma dropped out from school at an early age. If it was not for his father who served as a police officer – the young man would not ever managed to be a detective.   
Still, his fear of this professor stems from an intuition beyond profession; it was more than that.  
It was his personality, to be nasty; Touma would describe him to be – ‘unhuman’. How did Touma justify his judgement, through the conversation they had an hour ago.   
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
An hour ago   
The two man faced each other, both sizing their opponents.   
“As a friend?” Touma questioned, the professor nodded.   
Touman scratched the sides of his head, but decided not to challenge the professor’s stand; Touma wouldn’t have known Utsumi –san personal friends.   
“It is a case that she have been investigating…” Touma finally said, he took a seat behind him and gestured the professor to follow. The latter obliged – it seemed to be a long story.   
At the point where Utsumi came to meet disagreements with her department about the arrest of the suspect, Touma paused, he remembered the first time he had met her in the office. Without thinking much about it, Touma said ‘It was silly. She insisting upon her opinion at that time; everyone else in the office was speaking ill of her. She could have stayed down at the moment rather than being reckless…”   
The professor muffled a cough with his handkerchief. He stayed silent, not commenting just waiting. Touma wondered why he did not say anything. Most normal people would have…Wasn’t it naturally to lie low if you have done something embarrassing, at least work quietly without kicking up a fuss?   
“She even said something like ‘there is always a logical explanation for everything’… before rushing out to investigate.” Touma added on, building upon his previous thought.   
The professor nodded, “Utsumi –Kun, have certainly done well this time.” He said, catching Touman off guard and to a certain extent – his displeasure.   
“But, why would you say that?” Touma confronted, he glared at the professor. “She kicked up a fuss, goes around with a stubborn streak and got herself hurt. What part of that is a job well done?”  
Yukawa did not flinch, instead he smiled a little. Touma thought it looked rather creepy on him; it did not really suit his face. “It is precisely what you have said, that makes her a good detective.” Touma gave a loud ‘Tsk’ under his breathe. “She caught the criminal. And did not give up when faced by a dead end, everything she have done is to pursue the truth to the case.” Yukawa said, not realizing that Touma had a dark look on his face.   
“Is truth worth being hurt?” Touma admitted that he had raised his voice a little louder at the moment, it was disrespectful but he could not stand the fact that people need to be injured in order to figure out the truth behind everything. He knows it was inevitable but can’t comprehend the weight of ‘Truth’. Sometimes, things can be hidden – there was not need to find out the truth.   
“How did you become a police detective?” Touma snapped out from his trance like thoughts, he looked at the professor bewildered by the question posted.   
“There is always a logical explanation for everything.” Touma remembered those words – Utsumi –Kun learnt those words from him?   
The professor faced him, his expression firm and cold ‘Avoiding the truth is unforgivable, for scientist and even police detectives.”   
0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0  
“Yukawa, you made it.” It was a familiar voice, one that made Touma jump in surprise.   
Touma glanced quickly to the left before standing up saluting to his superior. “Kusanagi –senpai!”   
The newly arrived detective seemed to be out of breath, as he dismissed his junior and acknowledged the professor.   
Yukawa nodded, and at the same moment, they exchanged quick glance with each other. Kusanagi looked at Touma, a thought seemed to have sipped in. “Touma, it has been a long night for you. Go back home, I am here.”   
Touma stared at him and then at the professor, he had noticed the pair exchanging glances but was that glance a message to get rid of him?   
“I am alright, I can stay…” Touma injected hurriedly.  
“Tomorrow morning, I need someone who understands the situation to report directly to the chief’s office” Kusanagi said, in a firm but encouraging tone.   
“I need you to do that for me and for her as well.” Kusanagi added, gesturing to the closed doors behind them.   
Touma was silent for a moment or so, and then he nodded. “Alright”   
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
“Well, the new detectives that enter the profession are really one of a kind.” Yukawa mentioned offhandedly.   
The two men, kusanagi and Yukawa strode towards the lift. Kusanagi punched the buttons.   
“They are young and inexperienced. We all were once like that.”   
They entered the lift; Yukawa pressed the button for level 4, the left door shut with a respectful ‘ding’  
The elevator box slide up the chute smoothly, Kusanagi glanced sideways, “Did she tell you…?”  
“No” Yukawa replied, before the detective finished his sentence.   
Kusanagi looked away then back to the front; the lift was coming to a halt. The doors opened and the two men stepped out.   
“Ward 47” Kusanagi whispered; he looked around for a sign board that most hospitals should have. Yukawa though was already ahead of him, “This way” he said, pointing to a corner that led away from the lifts.   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o  
Kusanagi pushed the doors open, it was a private ward. There was no one else in there but the lady detective whom they knew so well.   
She was lying in bed, asleep from the drug she was given earlier. Her arms and feet were wrapped in bandages; there were bruises, cuts and swells over her face. She looked as though she had been through the first part of a war.  
The two men approached her; Kusanagi was the first to show uneasiness on his face. Yukawa on the other hand, felt his heart drop as he looked at the state she was in.   
“What monster could have done this to a human…?” Kusangai spat out, he put his hands on the sides on her bed and gripped it. Injuries were common to any police man or woman, but to see it on her, a close friend. It disturbed him very much.   
Yukawa did not speak instead, he came closer. Without thought, he placed his fingers gently on her shoulders. He could feel the warmness spreading across his fingers. When Touma mentioned of her getting hurt in the line of duty, he might have responded indifferently, but deep inside he was still human. Getting hurt especially to this extent must have been traumatising for her.   
Kusanagi moved away from her bed, and picked up a file that was placed on the table nearby. It had a colour tag attached to one of the pages. Kusanagi’s eyes raced through the doctor’s words, and when he was finished. He found it hard to speak steadily.   
To whom that may be concerned,   
Patient Utsumi Kaoru, have undergone surgery on 19th March 2013. From our medical results, we found that the patient had suffered blunt force trauma to the back and the side of the head. Parts of the brain had temporary high loss of fluid/blood. Mild skull fractures and damage to the soft bones of the ears have also been brought to our attention.   
Based on the evidence (attached behind), we come to a conclusion that Patient Utsumi Kaoru, will be significantly affected by her injuries. It may be lost of abilities such as hand eye coordination, hearing or sight.  
For the patient’s wellbeing, caregivers of the patient need to be aware that such a risk is possible and prepare the patient for rehabilitation.   
“Yukawa, she has been hurt badly. The doctor said that the concussion she had may impact her somehow. We have to be prepared that she might not be the same…”


	4. part 4

Where am I? Its pitch black out here…   
Where is everyone? I can’t hear anyone…   
Why am I alone? There is nothing to feel…   
The scent of iron. The smell of blood…  
I am so cold, it’s like I have been walking for hours for days.   
I can’t see anyone, even though I have shouted for help many times. I am still lost…   
Why am I here?   
Although, I can remember something if I try; It was about a man, and an old lady. And she was murdered, a case that I was solving.   
I remembered my head hurting, spinning, and aching.   
His desperate face so close to mine, all the pain I felt because of him.   
Cold eyes, tightened grasp around my neck, wide merciless grin…   
I can’t breathe…   
Help me.   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
So sleepy and giddy, everything is a blur…   
“Doctor! The patient’s heart rate and pressure is rising!”   
Help me! Please, can’t you hear me screaming?   
“Nurse, give her this before she becomes overheated!”   
His face is so clear, he is coming to get me… I can feel those hands gripping around my arm!   
“Pressures going down, fluid injected. Patient’s heart rate declining to normal rate.”   
I am losing consciousness; he is going to kill me… I don’t want to die…   
“Wait! She is coming to, hold on!”   
I don’t want to die, please.   
“Utsumi Kaoru -san? Can you hear us?”   
Who are you…what do you want from me? Are you going to hurt me too? Why aren’t you talking?   
“Doctor, the patients family are outside, do you want to bring them in?”   
Are you planning something? Where am I?   
“No, it is too risky. The patient is not stable. Give her the fluid so that her vitals can stabilize.”   
What is going on?? Why are you coming so close to me? I am so confused, why aren’t you replying me?? Unless, you are going to hurt me too…!  
“Doctor!”   
I have to fight! You can’t hurt me again! It hurts! I can feel the pain vibrating through my body! I don’t want to feel those anymore. Get those things away from me!   
“Hold her down! She is pulling the tubes out!”   
Let me go!!   
“Leave me alone!”   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Yukawa and Kusanagi were resting their eyes right outside the ward; it was the second day since their last visit.   
Both men seemed to be unable to concentrate well on their work for the whole day. Even for Yukawa sensei whose speciality was not to feel, is becoming increasingly worried for her.   
They were told that the doctor in charge was making his routine observations in the ward, and hence the two were shooed out of the room.   
Kusanagi puts his hands over his closed eyes and started to speak, “Headquarters is in frenzy, the criminal is going crazy while being interrogated and he kept putting blame on Utsumi –san for what has happened. It is driving us nuts!”   
Yukawa did not reply, but looked away from the ceiling and onto the light that was pouring through the windows at the end of the corridor.   
“They are talking about sending him to life in prison, for what he had done.” Kusanagi stopped short, without thinking he pounded the walls behind him heavily with his fist.   
“Only…if she testifies against him…”   
Yukawa turned his head back, he peered at Kusanagi calmly. “And if she doesn’t?”   
“His mental health is an issue here; his lawyer insists that he committed the crime due to his mental instability. If, the reasons of murder are attributed to mental complications, he would be convicted to 6 years or less.”  
His words trailed away, but their silence was replaced with a scream coming from the ward.   
“Leave Me Alone!”   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
I had to get those things away from me, and get away from the people who would hurt me! I don’t want to die!   
“Please go away!”   
I could feel my mouth open, and air escaping from my lungs but I can’t hear myself at all. Why…  
“Hold her down! Get her under control!”   
“Don’t hurt ME!”   
I am sure I am saying something! My throat seemed as though they wanted to burst, but I can’t hear anything at all. I am so scared… what is wrong with me!!   
“Sirs! You aren’t supposed to be in here! Please leave the room immediately!”   
I could see vague grey shadows moving around me, no matter how much I stared, those things won’t get any clearer. Am I dreaming?   
“You are scaring her!”   
The shadows stopped, nothing is moving. Am I safe?   
“Utsumi – san? Can you hear me?”   
Someone is very close to me; I feel air hitting the sides of my face. No sound…   
“Utsumi – kun.”   
Someone else is coming closer to me; the shadow is reaching out for my arms… should I fight back? Should I give in? Is it going to harm me too?   
It’s a grip, a firm but gentle grip… around my shoulders. It was familiar, like a forgotten memory…   
“Yukawa…sensei…”   
I said his name, and repeated it through my mind endlessly. I never thought he would be here…and especially after the pain I have endured…   
Tears were falling; I could feel them sliding down the sides of my cheeks.   
“Help me…”


	5. part 5

Utsumi Kaoru closed her eyes slowly and lay limp against Yukawa’s chest. She shivered a little and then, Yukawa felt her breathing steady. He peered down, and saw that she was resting before laying her carefully on the bed.   
He could not remember the last time he felt as drained, and her voice kept ringing in his mind Help me… She kept saying, whispering until she fell to the effects of anesthetics. Now, she was sleeping soundly but the sight he witness minutes before would haunt him, she was sitting up in bed pulling the thin tubes from her arms and doing so, she was bleeding out , she looked like an injured and confused animal who was trying to get away from people hurting her.   
She stopped resisting when he stepped in, put his hands around her arms and brought her close to himself. It was déjà vu, since he could only remember the first and last time, he had his arms around her. And that was 6 six years ago, after the ‘red mercury’ incident. It seemed that he was the not only person who remembered that night.   
The nurses were able to put back the tubes quickly and neatly, she did not struggle but would not let Yukawa leave. He stayed throughout, and had her close him and waited for her to fall asleep.   
Kusanagi on the other hand, spent the time meanwhile to talk to the doctors attending to her medical needs. They were still discussing outside the ward. Yukawa could hear them talk in strangely raised voices, instead of a calm conversation.   
He looked at her sleeping form for one last time that night, before reaching out for his coat on the chair nearby.   
Yukawa turned away and made his way to the door, he was about to open them when it swung open from the other side.   
“Yukawa. Is she alright now?” Kusanagi asked, he peered over to the sleeping girl then back at the physic professor. He nodded.   
“What is the prognosis?” He asked, catching Kusanagi off guard,   
“It appears she is suffering from temporary loss of sight and complete loss of hearing.”   
“But I guess you already knew that.” Kusanagi added on, he did observe the professor not speaking to Utsumi but used touch to stop her from over reacting.  
Yukawa walked out from the ward, “What is the prognosis?” he asked again, having a feeling that Kusanagi was trying to hide something.   
The detective clenched his fist tightly, and punched the lift button harder then he normally would. “Not good.”   
O00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o  
Yukawa had an uneasy night; he tossed and turned all evening. His head filled with rapid images of what he had seen earlier that evening. Presently, Yukawa sat still and upright against an old black leather sofa, his eyes may be closed but his mind and brain was not thinking of resting just yet.   
It was strange for him to feel in this manner, he had hardly worried about things or persons but this was an exceptional case. Throughout his six years working with her, it was the first time Yukawa genuinely feels concern for the detective. His eyes peeled open slowly, and they glanced at the ceiling light above. He kept an unmoving gaze and breathed deeply.  
“The prognosis is poor, the doctors say they are going to do their best to help her see again but hearing is another problem…”   
Yukawa shook his head slightly; hearing his own memory speak was unusual for him. He would not have remembered these if it had not concerned her. But he was shocked nonetheless hearing that the detective he had worked with abet unwillingly was not going to be the same…   
BZZ BZZ.  
Yukawa titled his head a little to the left, and saw his phone vibrating on the lamp desk. He reached out and picked it up.   
“I am listening…” Yukawa said in a dulled toned voice, he recognized the number earlier though it was a quick gaze at the screen. The first four numbers too familiar to forget in this life time, especially, this was probably the thousand times Yukawa had received the call from him.   
“Yukawa Sensei, I got some bad news. The criminal escaped custody! He might make his way to the hospital Utsumi – kun is at...”  
Kusanagi did not complete his sentence but both of them could feel the fear sinking in through their mind, Yukawa thought his blood froze up for a minute, the message begun to sink in a couple of seconds later. He slipped into his custom made brown cloth shoes, and shut the door hastily behind him.   
“Meet me at the hospital, 30 minutes.” He said, and hung up the phone.


End file.
